


В самом деле

by LaCalaveraCatrina



Category: Jonatahan Strange & Mr. Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCalaveraCatrina/pseuds/LaCalaveraCatrina





	В самом деле

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463015) by [avaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaar/pseuds/avaar). 



Особенно остро мистер Сегундус переживал утрату магических книг.

— Не хочу сказать, что меня не огорчает исчезновение мистера Стренджа и мистера Норрелла, — поспешно добавил он, обращаясь к мистеру Хонифуту, и вцепился обеими руками в край сиденья, когда карета запрыгала на ухабах. — Но подумать только, сколько бесценных знаний для нас теперь безвозвратно потеряно.

— Да, это был подлый удар, — согласился мистер Хонифут. — У нас были весьма обширные планы на эти книги.

Мистер Сегундус вспомнил об опустевшей библиотеке в Старкросс Холл и печально вдохнул. Его не оставляло неприятное предчувствие, что библиотека обречена оставаться пустой вечно [1] .

— Как мы собираемся открыть школу магии, если у нас нет книг? — сказал он. — Мне кажется, мистер Хонифут, нам лучше забыть о своих бесплодных мечтаниях. Им не суждено сбыться.

— Мистер Сегундус, — поражённо сказал мистер Хонифут. — Я не узнаю вас, сэр. Отказаться от нашей великой мечты из-за мелкого препятствия на пути? Не знаю, что это пришло вам в голову.

Мистер Сегундус закусил губы и уставился в окно кареты. Откровенно говоря, он чувствовал себя совершенно опустошённым ещё с прошлого вечера, после того как Чилдермас принёс Йоркскому обществу волшебников тревожные новости об исчезновении всех магических книг. Пока джентльмены осторожно рассматривали Винкулюса — стараясь, впрочем, не подходить слишком близко, поскольку тот явно полагал мытьё ненужной роскошью и пренебрегал даже такой малостью, как ароматический порошок, — мистер Сегундус незаметно покинул общество и провёл остаток вечера в своей комнате. В груди у него поселилось странное ощущение — тихая надоедливая боль, в которой смешались разочарование, чувство потери и глубокая тоска.

Мистер Сегундус никогда не позволял себе предаваться унынию, но в последнее время всё чаще думал о том, что ему, возможно, следовало всё же избрать для себя стезю художника. Все попытки изменить своё будущее и будущее нового поколения волшебников Англии оканчивались сокрушительным поражением. Сначала их остановил Норрелл руками Чилдермаса, теперь им на голову обрушилась новая напасть. Мистер Хонифут назвал это мелким препятствием, но мистер Сегундус против воли угадывал в происходящем знак свыше: им пора было прекратить своё безнадёжное занятие.

Мистер Сегундус долго смотрел в окно на проплывающие мимо поля и наконец сказал:

— Простите меня, сэр. Я сегодня в дурном настроении.

— Ну что вы, — мистер Хонифут ободряюще похлопал его по колену. — Выше голову, дружище. Мы ещё не сдаёмся. Уверен, через полгода мы будем, как собирались, учить молодых волшебников.

Мистер Сегундус кивнул, но ничего не ответил.

 

* * *

Без леди Поул Старкросс опустел. Мистер Сегундус не задумывался об этом раньше, но после того, как сэр Уолтер забрал её в Лондон, поместье стало казаться слишком просторным и неприютным. Они остались вместе с мистером Хонифутом и слугами, чьи шаги неестественно громко звучали в пустых комнатах.

Возможно, подумал мистер Сегундус, отщипывая кусок хлеба, дело было ещё и в магии, окружавшей её светлость. После того, как они расколдовали леди Поул, вернув её палец на законное место — вспомнив об этом, мистер Сегундус вздрогнул [2] — воздух стал расчищаться на глазах. Разумеется, ощущение магии никуда не делось, но оно стало иным. Магия была повсюду, она действительно вернулась в Англию. Сама земля под ногами дрожала от магии.

Однако это была иная магия, совсем непохожая на ту, что связывала леди Поул. Мистер Сегундус не мог не заметить, что долгое время тяготившее его смутное ощущение несвободы теперь исчезло. Бедная леди Поул, подумал мистер Сегундус. И Бедный Стивен. Если заклинание так действовало на него, хотя его оно едва касалось, можно только догадываться, что пришлось испытать двоим несчастным, на которых была направлена вся его мощь. Мистер Сегундус напомнил себе, что хотел позже спросить у мистера Хонифута, почувствовал ли он эту перемену в магии.

Сейчас мистер Хонифут затворился в своей комнате и пытался припомнить и записать по памяти хотя бы самые простые заклинания. У них было всего несколько книг, однако там упоминались весьма полезные заклятия, например, _О том, как привязать нечто к себе_ или _Как отыскать утерянное_. Мистер Хонифут, постоянно терявший всевозможные мелкие вещицы, от носков до часов, считал эти заклинания истинным сокровищем. Мистер Сегундус уже составил собственный список заклинаний, которые мог бы вспомнить, и теперь доедал свой скромный завтрак и предавался унынию. Конечно, никто не сказал бы ему этого в лицо, но мистер Сегундус старался быть честным с самим собой. Это было именно уныние.

Он как раз думал, не стащить ли из кухни ещё немного сыра, когда снаружи заржала лошадь. В Старкросс Холл никто не приезжал с тех пор, как сэр Уолтер увёз свою жену, поэтому мистер Сегундус немедленно вскочил и устремился к двери.

С огромным изумлением он увидел Чилдермаса, который спешивался у них во дворе, одетый в свой неизменный чёрный плащ, и с неизменным же кислым выражением лица. Мистер Сегундус немедленно насторожился.

— Мы не сделали ничего предосудительного, сэр, — с порога сказал он. Чилдермас смерил его беглым взглядом. — Вы не можете снова запретить нам открыть волшебную школу.

— Я могу делать всё что захочу, — сказал Чилдермас. (Мистера Сегундуса бесконечно раздражал этот тон — Чилдермас всегда разговаривал с ним как с капризным ребёнком). — Учитывая, что теперь у меня нет хозяина. Но я приехал не за этим.

Эти слова застали мистера Сегундуса врасплох. Гнев мгновенно испарился, сменившись жгучим любопытством.

— Если вы ищете леди Поул, её здесь нет.

— Я знаю, — сказал Чилдермас и снова искоса посмотрел на мистера Сегундуса, на этот раз задержав взгляд. Мистер Сегундус поднял подбородок. Он не позволит себя запугивать, твердо сказал он себе. Впрочем, жаркая вспышка в животе была вызвана вовсе не боязнью, и он хорошо это понимал. — Я приехал к вам, мистер Сегундус.

— О, — только и сказал мистер Сегундус дрогнувшим голосом.

— И к мистеру Хонифуту, — продолжал Чилдермас. — Мне нужно знать то, что вы знаете.

Мистер Сегундус кашлянул, подчёркнуто продолжая смотреть прямо на Чилдермаса. Конечно, сказал себе мистер Сегундус, что ещё он мог иметь в виду? Он позволил себе замечтаться, но это никуда не годится, и это ни в коем случае не должно повториться. Разумеется, Чилдермасу нужны его знания. И ничего больше.

— Вы не помогали нам в прошлом, сэр, — сказал мистер Сегундус, когда Чилдермас подошёл ближе. — Почему же мы должны помогать вам сейчас?

— Потому, сэр, — сказал Чилдермас с едва уловимым оттенком насмешки, — что вы гораздо более порядочный человек, чем я, и вы не отвернетесь от того, кто просит вас о помощи.

— О какой помощи вы просите?

Чилдермас подошел ещё ближе. Между ними оставалось не больше фута, но мистер Сегундус не отодвинулся ни на волосок.

— Вы меня боитесь, мистер Сегундус? — поинтересовался Чилдермас очень тихим низким голосом.

— Не так давно вы нам угрожали, — сказал мистер Сегундус, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул. — У меня есть причины быть осторожным.

Чилдермас ответил не сразу. Он долго рассматривал мистера Сегундуса, как будто хотел что-то для себя решить. Мистер Сегундус поёжился, чувствуя, как от этого взгляда по спине бегут мурашки.

— Благоразумно, — сказал наконец Чилдермас. — Но я надеюсь, мы с вами сможем договориться и забыть о прошлом, к взаимному удовольствию. Если вы не против.

Мистер Сегундус решительно отогнал мысль обо всех вещах, касавшихся взаимного удовольствия, против которых он не имел ровно никаких возражений.

— Зайдите в дом, — сказал он вместо ответа, явно удивив этим Чилдермаса. — Мы можем поговорить о вашем предложении за чаем.

Чилдермас кивнул, отчего волосы упали ему на глаза, и вошёл вслед за мистером Сегундусом в Старкросс Холл.

Мистер Сегундус на мгновение задержался в дверях, пропуская Чилдермаса, и помедлил ещё немного — не больше пары секунд, чтобы не слишком отставать — стараясь взять себя в руки.

Служанка Анна быстро подала чай и сладкий бисквит. Мистер Хонифут спустился из своей комнаты и довольно прохладно поприветствовал Чилдермаса, хотя и не отказался пожать ему руку. После того, как они устроились перед камином, держа в руках чайные чашки, Чилдермас рассказал о том, что было у него на уме.

— Мне кажется, — сказал он, обводя взглядом зал, — вашей школе кое-чего недостаёт. Не знаю, как вы собираетесь кого-то учить, не имея ни единого листка, в котором говорилось бы о магии.

— Да, это проблема, — согласился мистер Хонифут. Мистер Сегундус выпрямился, надеясь, что тоскливые мысли, столько времени не дававшие ему покоя, не отразятся на его лице. Судя по тому, какой пытливый взгляд бросил на него Чилдермас, ему это не удалось. — Но мы разослали в ближайшие города объявление о том, что открываем школу, и получили уже полдюжины ответов от заинтересованных учеников.

— Значит, я пришёл как раз вовремя, — сказал Чилдермас, вытягивая ноги.

Совершенно не обращая внимания на то, какими длинными были эти ноги [3], мистер Сегундус сделал ещё глоток чая и спросил:

— Что вы предлагаете, сэр?

— Вам нужны книги для учёбы, а мне нужно прочитать одну книгу, — сказал Чилдермас.

— Вы полагаете, мы сможем прочесть то, что теперь написано в Винкулюсе? — быстро сообразил мистер Сегундус. Чилдермас улыбнулся (хотя у него это выглядело скорее как оскал).

— Именно так, — сказал он. — Йоркское общество волшебников — сборище самодовольных идиотов...

— Ну что вы, ничего подобного, — горячо, хотя и не совершенно искренне возразил мистер Хонифут.

— … а вы в прошлом успели доказать, что способны разбираться в магии, — здесь Чилдермас глянул прямо на мистера Сегундуса. Мистер Сегундус от неожиданности торопливо сделал глоток чая и обжёгся.

— Возможно, — сказал мистер Хонифут, смягчившись.

— Что же вы нам предлагаете? — слегка невнятно (из-за обожжённого языка) спросил мистер Сегундус.

— Мои собственные знания, — сказал Чилдермас. — За время службы у мистера Норрелла я прочёл, могу поручиться, больше книг о магии, чем все члены Йоркского общества вместе взятые.

— Я всегда говорил, что это очень хорошо, когда слуги умеют читать, — одобрительно сказал мистер Хонифут. — Вы молодец, Чилдермас.

— И вы помните всё, о чем написано в этих книгах? — спросил мистер Сегундус.

— Не всё, конечно, — сказал Чилдермас, но даже это признание в его устах прозвучало с великолепным высокомерием. Мистер Сегундус сделал ещё глоток чая, на этот раз осторожнее. — Однако я помню достаточно для того, чтобы начать учить азам молодых волшебников. Я могу записать пять заклинаний прямо сейчас, если немного подумаю, а позже смогу припомнить ещё что-нибудь полезное для вас. Мне не трудно будет записывать для вас заклинания по мере того, как я буду их вспоминать, и присылать, скажем, каждую неделю. Пока будет что вспомнить.

— И мистер Норрелл не будет против? — спросил мистер Сегундус. Учитывая всё, что он знал об этом джентльмене, мистер Норрелл наверняка будет очень и очень против.

— Мистера Норрела можно не принимать во внимание, как вам прекрасно известно, — спокойно сказал Чилдермас. — Но даже если бы он до сих пор был в Англии, он больше не мой хозяин. Я свободный человек.

— Винкулюс не с вами? — спросил мистер Сегундус. — Если мы хотим быть для вас сколько-нибудь полезными, нам нужно увидеть знаки на его теле.

— На Винкулюса тоже можно особенно не рассчитывать, — сказал Чилдермас, досадливо нахмурившись. — Хотя по совершенно иной причине. Полагаю, я найду его в ближайшем трактире, где он морочит голову какой-нибудь доверчивой служанке. Но у меня есть вот это.

С этими словами Чилдермас сунул руку в карман, вытащил стопку листов и положил на стол перед мистером Сегундусом. Мистер Хонифут заинтересованно наклонился вперед. Мистер Сегундус разобрал и сложил бумаги по порядку, и они увидели, что это точная копия тех знаков, что покрывали кожу Винкулюса.

— Вам ещё повезло, — мрачно заметил Чилдермас. — Эти знаки были везде, и мне пришлось попотеть, пока я смог переписать всё без ошибок.

Мистер Сегундус слегка поморщился при слове _везде_ , вспомнив вид Винкулюса и запах, который ощущался даже на расстоянии.

— Ну что ж, — сказал он. — Хвала господу за малые милости.

— Итак, джентльмены, — сказал Чилдермас, прерывая затянувшуюся паузу — мистер Сегундус и мистер Хонифут увлечённо склонились над бумагами с незнакомыми письменами и совершенно перестали обращать на него внимание, — мы с вами договорились?

— Безусловно и несомненно, — сказал мистер Хонифут, откидываясь на спинку стула, и взял с тарелки ещё один лимонный бисквит.

Чилдермас не сводил глаз с мистера Сегундуса.

— Мы договорились? — повторил он, и мистеру Сегундусу показалось, что он спрашивает о чём-то другом, хотя он не мог бы точно сказать, о чём именно.

— Да, — сказал он, твёрдо глядя Чилдермасу в глаза.

 

* * *

На следующее утро мистер Сегундус проснулся в самом приподнятом настроении. Остатки уныния, владевшего его умом и сердцем, похоже, окончательно рассеялись после приезда Чилдермаса — это потому, сказал себе мистер Сегундус, что теперь у них появился новый шанс, и они всё-таки смогут начать учить молодых волшебников. Он бодро спустился к завтраку.

— О, — изумлённо воскликнул мистер Сегундус, обнаружив, что в гостиной уже кто-то есть [4]. Чилдермас сидел за столом с тарелкой, на которой возвышалась гора сосисок, варёных яиц и булочек.

— Кажется, вы забыли, что у вас гость, — усмехнулся Чилдермас. Мистер Сегундус торопливо налил себе чашку свежего чая и протянул руку за булочкой.

— Конечно нет, — сказал он. — Однако я не привык завтракать с гостями так рано.

Чилдермас отсалютовал ему чайной чашкой, и оба молча принялись за еду.

— Чилдермас, — сказал мистер Сегундус, когда пауза стала неприлично долгой, — вы думали о том, какое будущее ждёт английскую магию теперь, когда мистер Стрендж и мистер Норрелл исчезли?

— Я долгое время не думал почти ни о чём кроме будущего английской магии, мистер Сегундус, — сказал Чилдермас. — Хотя возможно, это просто последствия долгой службы у мистера Норрела.

— И куда, по-вашему, движется английская магия? — спросил мистер Сегундус.

Чилдермас не торопясь намазал маслом кусок хлеба и ответил:

— Она движется в правильном направлении. Повсюду открываются новые общества волшебников, и скоро появится школа для следующего поколения, — при этих словах мистер Сегундус невольно улыбнулся. — Кроме того, у нас есть некоторые надежды на будущее, если мы сможем прочесть Винкулюса.

Мистер Сегундус снова замолчал, полагая разговор оконченным, поэтому следующие слова Чилдермаса стали для него неожиданностью:

— А вы? — спросил он.

— Что я думаю об английской магии? — неуверенно переспросил мистер Сегундус и почувствовал, что краснеет (Чилдермас досадливо возвёл глаза к потолку). — Я думаю, сэр, вы совершенно правы, и… — он помолчал, обдумывая следующие слова, и наконец произнёс: — Я чувствую её.

Чилдермас вопросительно взглянул на него, и он продолжал:

— После того, как зеркала разбились, я всё время её чувствую. У английской магии не может не быть будущего — она повсюду. Она окружает нас со всех сторон.

Чилдермас пристально смотрел на него, и мистер Сегундус призвал на помощь всё своё самообладание, чтобы не отвести глаза.

— И что вы чувствуете, мистер Сегундус? — спросил Чилдермас.

Мистер Сегундус пытался объяснить это раньше, в частности мистеру Хонифуту, который убедился, что магия вернулась, только после того, как из зеркала, перед которым он брился, вылетела стая птиц. Теперь он чувствовал себя немного глупо, повторяя те же самые слова Чилдермасу, но всё равно сказал:

— Она похожа на поток — плотный, непрерывный, ни на мгновение не останавливающийся, — мистер Сегундус протянул руку, как будто хотел погрузить её в этот невидимый поток. — Она… дикая и прекрасная.

Чилдермас ничего не ответил, и мистер Сегундус смущённо опустил руку.

— Вы удивляете меня, мистер Сегундус, — сказал Чилдермас, хотя, посмотрев на него, мистер Сегундус не нашёл в его лице ни капли удивления. — Немногие люди — и немногие волшебники — могут ощущать магию подобным образом.

— А вы можете? — спросил мистер Сегундус. Чилдермас коротко кивнул. — Тогда, я полагаю, мы оба одинаково щедро ею обласканы.

— Полагаю, вы правы, — сказал Чилдермас. — Вы пробовали практиковать заклинания после того, как начали чувствовать вокруг магию?

Мистер Сегундус с сожалением покачал головой.

— Только в тот раз, с леди Поул.

Чилдермас кивнул, скорее самому себе, как будто принял некое решение, потом поднялся из-за стола и жестом указал в сторону двери.

— Идёмте со мной, сэр.

— Зачем? — спросил мистер Сегундус, хотя уже поднимался, чтобы следовать за Чилдермасом. Тот повёл мистера Сегундуса на улицу, они обогнули особняк, отошли от него по меньшей мере на тридцать шагов и остановились в густых зарослях крапивы. Мистер Сегундус шёл за Чилдермасом, не вполне понимая, что тот задумал, но до глубины души очарованный мыслью, что возможно сейчас, именно в этот момент, они будут делать что-то, связанное с практической магией. О недоеденном завтраке он даже не вспомнил.

Вдруг Чилдермас остановился, и мистер Сегундус чуть не налетел на него.

— Что вы собираетесь делать? — спросил он. Его с ног до головы колотило от предвкушения, и он никак не мог сдержать эту дрожь.

Чилдермас развернулся на каблуке.

— Магию, — просто сказал он.

Он закрыл глаза и начал еле слышно что-то шептать. Мистер Сегундус почувствовал, как воздух вокруг них приходит в движение. Магия, окружающая леди Поул, была тяжёлой и душной, но магия, которую призвал Чилдермас, оказалась её полной противоположностью. Мистер Сегундус ощущал её как удар, порыв, дуновение свежего воздуха. Чилдермас перестал шептать и открыл глаза. (Глаза сверкали, переполненные почти мальчишеским азартом, и мистеру Сегундусу пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы _ничего не заметить_ ).

— О, — сказал мистер Сегундус, когда наконец смог отвести взгляд от Чилдермаса и посмотреть вокруг, и повторил: — О…

От терновника и неровных пучков травы не осталось и следа. Вместо этого вокруг расстилалось цветущее поле. Из земли поднимались алые, лиловые и синие цветы, так непохожие на знакомые с детства бледные полевые травы.

— О, — в третий раз сказал мистер Сегундус. Он не смог бы назвать и половины этих цветов, и подозревал, что они явились прямиком из страны фей.

— Магия земли, — сказал Чилдермас. — Весьма действенная и вполне практическая магия, которую вы могли бы преподавать в вашей школе, мистер Сегундус.

— Чилдермас, — сказал мистер Сегундус. Он полуобернулся, разглядывая расстилающееся вокруг цветущее поле, и снова повернулся к Чилдермасу, не в силах сдержать улыбку: — Вы романтик, как я вижу.

— Что? — ошарашенно спросил Чилдермас.

Мистер Сегундус рассмеялся (несколько диким и вряд ли подобающим джентльмену смехом — но он просто не мог сдержаться, когда вокруг было столько магии).

— Цветы, — сказал он. — Вы сотворили цветы, Чилдермас. Будь я барышней, я был бы крайне польщён.

— Я изменил текущие свойства природы, — возразил Чилдермас. — В этом нет ничего романтичного.

— Разумеется нет, — покладисто согласился мистер Сегундус. — Можно мне… могу я тоже попробовать? Скажите мне это заклинание.

Чилдермас смерил его подозрительным взглядом, затем, очевидно удовлетворённый тем, что мистер Сегундус больше не заводит разговоров о романтике, сказал ему слова заклинания.

Мистер Сегундус произнёс заклинание, зажмурившись, чтобы лучше представить себе, что хочет сотворить, и почувствовал, как поток магии уплотняется и подхватывает его. Когда он снова открыл глаза, у его ног лежало яблоко, совершенно спелое, будто только что упавшее с ветки. Он снова рассмеялся, опустился на колено, чтобы поднять его с земли, и протянул Чилдермасу.

— Я всегда мечтал о магии, — сказал он [5]. — Ещё ребёнком я воображал, что могу разговаривать с птицами и просить деревья, чтобы они подарили мне свои плоды, когда я этого захочу. Надо же, — он снова взглянул на яблоко. — Это оказалось правдой.

— Не вижу, чтобы вы разговаривали с птицами, — заметил Чилдермас, но всё же взял предложенное яблоко и надкусил. Струйка сока брызнула на подбородок, и он утёр её тыльной стороной ладони.

— Я должен записать заклинание, — внезапно сказал мистер Сегундус и бросился к дому, даже не подумав о том, что оставил Чилдермаса стоять одного среди нездешних цветов и давних мечтаний.

 

* * *

Мистер Хонифут наконец проснулся и с восторгом встретил известие о новой магии. Всё утро они провели, испытывая заклинание изменения текущих свойств природных элементов. К полудню у кухонной прислуги было несколько корзин с яблоками, грушами и крыжовником. Кроме того, мистер Хонифут с огромным восторгом наколдовал ещё одну цветочную поляну — но уж про него-то мистер Сегундус точно знал, что он романтик. В этом не было ни малейших сомнений, особенно если вспомнить, в каких выражениях он расписывал достоинства мисс Уайлд, с которой виделся в церкви.

Когда подошло время чая, джентльмены совсем выбились из сил. Они устроились в гостиной и пригласили Чилдермаса присоединиться к ним. Тот, по своим собственным словам, собирался уехать сегодня, но время уже клонилось к вечеру, начинало темнеть, а он ещё не успел оседлать свою лошадь.

— Вы вполне можете остаться ещё на одну ночь, — сказал мистер Хонифут. От его былой подозрительности не осталось и следа. Мистер Сегундус также с удивлением понял, что больше не может относиться к Чилдермасу с прежним предубеждением. Впрочем, дело было отнюдь не том, что Чилдермас изменился, подумал мистер Сегундус, наблюдая за тем, как тот прихлёбывает свой чай и скептически рассматривает букет, поставленный служанкой Анной на подоконник. Мистер Сегундус с самого начала неверно судил о Чилдермасе, считая его всего лишь бессердечным головорезом на службе у мистера Норрелла, человеком, которому нельзя доверять — когда на самом деле он был куда более многогранной личностью. Ему было немного стыдно за себя. Обычно он старался непредвзято судить о людях, даже если не до конца их понимал.

Пожалуй, заключил мистер Сегундус после некоторого размышления, ему оказалось проще назначить Чилдермаса на роль негодяя, чем разбираться в хитросплетениях его души.

Разговор свернул на книгу Короля-Ворона, и мистер Сегундус с готовностью поднялся из-за стола, чтобы принести копию. Некоторое время они рассматривали бумаги, но это не принесло никакого результата. Мистер Сегундус, разумеется, не надеялся, что им удастся сразу же расшифровать послание Короля-Ворона, однако в этот день, до краёв наполненный магией, в глубине души невольно теплилось предвкушение нового чуда. Наконец мистер Хонифут принес бренди, и все они с удовольствием налили себе по бокалу.

Словом, это был весьма приятный вечер, несмотря на то, что Чилдермас время от времени отпускал едкие замечания — а может, и благодаря этому.

Мистер Хонифут отправился спать первым. Вскоре после этого Чилдермас допил свой стакан и поставил его на каминную полку.

— Я уезжаю рано утром, — сказал Чилдермас.

Должно быть, во всем были виноваты выпитое бренди и поздний час, но мистеру Сегундусу послышалась в его голосе нотка сожаления.

— Я рад, — сказал он, — что мы смогли договориться. К взаимному удовольствию.

— Как и я, сэр, — отозвался Чилдермас, и после этого они долго молча смотрели друг на друга.

Мистер Сегундус не знал, что делать дальше. Ему хотелось, чтобы этот момент никогда не заканчивался, но вместе с тем он не хотел ставить себя в неловкое положение. Он знал по горькому опыту, лично приобретенному в безрассудной юности, что далеко не все дружелюбно относятся к людям его склада. Ему не хотелось рисковать, нарушая шаткое перемирие, которое установилось у них с Чилдермасом.

— Благодарю за ваше гостеприимство, — сказал наконец Чилдермас и слегка наклонил голову, прежде чем отвернуться и двинуться прочь.

— Чилдермас, — позвал мистер Сегундус, и тот остановился. Мистер Сегундус запнулся, не зная что сказать. — Я провожу вас до комнаты, — произнес он наконец и тут же поморщился. Чилдермас, разумеется, знал, где находится его комната, Старкросс Холл был вовсе не таким большим, да и предложение было скорее из тех, которые джентльмен мог бы сделать даме.

Однако Чилдермас снова кивнул в знак согласия, и они вместе вышли в коридор. По дороге мистер Сегундус спрашивал себя, показалось ему, или Чилдермас действительно держится к нему ближе обычного? И случайно или нет он один раз задел его руку кончиками пальцев?

— Благодарю, — сказал Чилдермас, когда они подошли к его двери, однако не успел он договорить, как Сегундус в неожиданном приступе отваги вдруг наклонился вперёд и торопливо коснулся губами шероховатой щеки Чилдермаса.

И тут же порозовел и отпрянул, ошеломлённый собственной выходкой.

— Мистер Сегундус, — медленно произнёс Чилдермас. Сегундус понял, что отчаянно не хочет слышать, что он скажет дальше. Всё пропало, в этом не было никакого сомнения.

— Возможно, нам стоит продолжить разговор в моей комнате, — закончил Чилдермас.

Не решаясь лишний раз вздохнуть, Сегундус молча последовал за Чилдермасом в свободную спальню и молча смотрел, как он запирает дверь.

Чилдермас повернулся, смерил Сегундуса тлеющим взглядом с головы до ног и обратно и сказал:

— Если я вас правильно понял…

Не дав ему договорить, Сегундус шагнул вперёд и впился в его губы, одновременно хватая Чилдермаса за воротник, чтобы притянуть ближе. Чилдермас, похоже, был вовсе не против – он прижал Сегундуса к себе так крепко, что между ними не осталось никаких преград, кроме одежды, и наклонил голову, чтобы было удобнее целоваться.

Вокруг столбом поднялось невидимое пламя. Это было совсем непохоже на неловкие воспоминания юных лет. Чилдермас был высоким, и явно более сильным, и от его поцелуев у Сегундуса немедленно начали гореть губы. Он чувствовал, как твёрдый член прижимается к его бедру через несколько слоёв ткани, и с трепетом подумал, что Чилдермас сейчас чувствует то же самое.

Чилдермас начал подталкивать его спиной вперёд к кровати, придерживая за пояс. Сегундус, ни на мгновение не желавший отрываться от губ Чилдермаса, послушно двигался туда, куда его направляли. Только когда край кровати ткнулся под колени, он нашел в себе силы перестать целовать Чилдермаса, но лишь затем, чтобы развязать ему шейный платок и распустить ворот рубашки.

Чилдермас отступил на шаг и начал быстро раздеваться — сначала жилет, потом рубашку, и остался в одних штанах. Мистер Сегундус слегка отодвинулся и наконец-то позволил себе _увидеть_.

У Чилдермаса были сильные руки и икры, грудь не слишком широкая, но крепкая — словом, по сравнению с Сегундусом, отличавшимся довольно изящным сложением, у него был совершенно бандитский вид. Чёрная дорожка волос, начинавшаяся на животе, уводила вниз, и когда Сегундус подумал о том, где она заканчивается, у него пересохло во рту.

Чилдермас снова шагнул к Сегундусу и решительно занялся его одеждой. Тот был слишком ошеломлён, чтобы возражать против подобного, не слишком церемонного обращения. Руки Чилдермаса обжигали его через несколько слоёв ткани. Ткани становилось всё меньше и меньше, и наконец не осталось совсем. Чилдермас провёл ладонями по его обнажённой спине.

— О, — выдохнул Сегундус. Чилдермас наклонился и прижался губами к его шее, и Сегундус почувствовал, как под кожей вспыхнул, рассыпая колючие искры, фейерверк, с которым не могла сравниться никакая магия.

Решив, что настало время призвать на помощь всю свою отвагу, Сегундус провел дрожащей рукой вниз по животу Чилдермаса, скользнул за пояс штанов и осторожно обхватил член. Чилдермас выдохнул Сегундусу в шею что-то похожее на «Угу», и тот решил считать это знаком согласия.

Прошло порядочно времени с тех пор, как Сегундус последний раз был с мужчиной, но что нужно делать, он приблизительно помнил. Он облизал ладонь, потом спустил штаны Чилдермаса ещё ниже и снова обхватил член, сжал и провёл по нему несколько раз вверх и вниз, пытаясь найти нужный ритм. Чилдермас уткнулся лбом в плечо Сегундуса, положил ладони ему на пояс, и позволил ему вести, лишь время от времени, забываясь от удовольствия, стискивал руки сильнее.

Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем Чилдермас напряженно замер, потом длинно, со всхлипыванием вдохнул, а в ладони у Сегундуса стало очень горячо и мокро. Чилдермас поднял голову. Он задыхался, приоткрыв рот, пряди волос липли ко лбу — и Сегундус невольно почувствовал укол гордости из-за того, что ему удалось довести Чилдермаса до такого состояния.

— Джентльмен предупреждает перед тем, как закончить, — поддразнил он, все ещё чувствуя себя очень смелым.

Чилдермас глянул на него с волчьей улыбкой, в мгновение ока становясь прежним.

— Я никогда не был джентльменом, _сэр_ , — сказал он. Не успел Сегундус и рта раскрыть, как Чилдермас опустился перед ним на колени, по дороге освобождая от остатков одежды.

Чилдермас забрал его член в рот сразу целиком, заставив вскрикнуть. Ничего подобного Сегундус раньше не испытывал, и теперь ему вряд ли удалось бы долго продержаться. Вид склоненной черноволосой головы Чилдермаса где-то внизу и обволакивающий жар одинаково сводили с ума. Ему показалось, не успело пройти и минуты, как он отчаянно прошептал:

— Я... Чилдермас, я...

Но Чилдермас не отпустил его, и даже наполовину проглоченный стон Сегундуса прозвучал в маленькой комнате очень громко. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот рассыплется на части. Потом Чилдермас отодвинулся, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони, а Сегундус обессиленно опустился на край кровати, пытаясь отдышаться. Словно в полусне он следил взглядом за Чилдермасом, который тем временем окончательно разделся, подошёл к кровати и потянул с неё покрывало.

Затем он выжидающе уставился на Сегундуса, и до Сегундуса дошло, что он готовится ко сну.

— Да, конечно, я сейчас… — пробормотал он, оглядываясь в поисках разбросанной одежды.

Чилдермас страдальчески вздохнул и ещё дальше отбросил покрывало недвусмысленно приглашающим жестом.

Это показалось куда более интимным, чем всё, что случилось раньше.

— Наверное, я смогу незаметно вернуться к себе рано утром, — сказал Сегундус и быстро забрался в постель, не давая себе времени передумать. Он не спал ни с кем в одной постели с тех пор, как был ребёнком, но тяжесть руки Чилдермаса, опустившейся ему на пояс, оказалась странно успокаивающей.

Вскоре его одолел сон.

 

* * *

Мистер Хонифут успел проснуться к тому времени, как Чилдермас оседлал свою лошадь и приготовился к отъезду, и вышел, чтобы проводить его вместе с мистером Сегундусом.

— Что ж, это была добрая встреча, сэр, — радостно сказал мистер Хонифут, сжимая в руках три новых заклинания, которые Чилдермас записал для него тем же утром.

— В самом деле, — сказал мистер Сегундус, не зная, куда девать глаза. Он выскользнул из комнаты Чилдермаса до рассвета, пока тот ещё спал, и разумеется, всё утро они оба вели себя самым пристойным и добродетельным образом. Вместе с тем мистер Сегундус ловил себя на том, что близкое расставание с Чилдермасом пробуждает в нём растерянность и грусть.

— Я пришлю другие заклинания, которые смогу вспомнить, — сказал Чилдермас, поднимаясь в седло. — А вы напишите, что вам удастся расшифровать из книги Короля-Ворона [6].

— Разумеется, сэр, — сказал мистер Сегундус и кивнул. Он поднял глаза и обнаружил, что Чилдермас смотрит прямо на него, а в уголках его губ притаилась едва заметная улыбка. Не удержавшись, он улыбнулся в ответ.

— Значит, я напишу, — снова сказал Чилдермас, на этот раз это обращаясь только к мистеру Сегундусу.

— Да, — сказал тот, слегка порозовев. — И я тоже… то есть мы. Мы тоже… будем писать.

Губы Чилдермаса дрогнули, но мистер Сегундус не мог бы, положа руку на сердце, сказать, что эта кривоватая насмешливая улыбка его хоть немного обидела.

— Джентльмены, — кивнул Чилдермас и развернул лошадь.

— Всё это так волнующе, — сказал мистер Хонифут, обнимая мистера Сегундуса за плечи. — Подумать только, всего несколько дней назад у нас не было ровно ничего! И вдруг перед нами забрезжила надежда!

— В самом деле, — задумчиво сказал мистер Сегундус, глядя вслед Чилдермасу, силуэт которого становился всё меньше и меньше, пока наконец не исчез вдали. — Всё это действительно очень волнующе.

 

* * *

[1]. Через несколько столетий Старкросс Холл стал хранилищем одной из самых обширных коллекций магических книг в Англии.

[2]. Зрелище было не из приятных, и ему пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы подавить приступ отвращения, но после того как первое волнение улеглось, он ощутил прилив чистого, сияющего восторга, хотя никогда в этом не признался бы. Впервые в жизни ему удалось сотворить настоящее заклинание, и он навсегда запомнил это чувство.

[3]. Мистер Сегундус, будучи человеком с определёнными вкусами, со временем научился не обращать совершенно никакого внимания на некоторые вещи. Например, на мускулистые руки деревенского кузнеца, который выколачивал новую подкову, или на лёгкую походку миловидного нового слуги, когда он пересекал главный зал. Что касается Чилдермаса, мистер Сегундус никогда раньше не обращал внимания на его длинные и гибкие пальцы, рассеянно листавшие карты или теребившие перо, или на то, как чёрный плащ очерчивает его плечи и талию. Нет, мистер Сегундус совершенно не замечал такие вещи.

[4]. Мистер Хонифут обыкновенно вставал поздно. Он утверждал, что страдает бессонницей и засыпает с трудом, поэтому для отдыха ему необходимы лишний час или два. Мистер Сегундус, чьи комнаты располагались в том же коридоре, прекрасно слышал довольное размеренное похрапывание, доносившееся из комнат мистера Хонифута всю ночь напролёт, но не возражал, чтобы не ставить того в неловкое положение.

[5]. Мистер Сегундус понимал, что они с Чилдермасом вовсе не так близки, чтобы он мог позволить себе делиться с ним воспоминаниями детства, однако в тот момент ему было совершенно не до этого. Через несколько часов он с ужасом оглянется назад и подумает о том, что самым непозволительным образом переступил границы приличия. Впрочем, ещё через несколько часов всем границам и приличиям суждено будет раз и навсегда вылететь в окно.

[6]. К настоящему времени было найдено около десятка писем, написанных друг другу мистером Сегундусом и Чилдермасом. Все они отличаются исключительной сухостью и деловитостью, кроме одного, явно написанного в спешке, в котором говорится только: «Я буду ждать этого, сэр, в пылающем нетерпении». Ни на одном из писем нет даты, однако известно, что Чилдермас ещё долгие годы продолжал близко сотрудничать с мистером Хонифутом и мистером Сегундусом и неоднократно посещал Старкросс.


End file.
